chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Augmentation
Ability augmentation is the ability to strengthen other abilities. Characters *Paulette Hawkins has this ability naturally. *Ando Masahashi has this ability from the formula. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Ando. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Ando via Keitaro. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked this ability from Ando in World 2 and from Lily in World 3. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Ando. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this from Ando. *Lily Stevens has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Lily. *Anna Vaughan has duplicated this ability from Lily. *In future, Katie Greene will gain this ability from Lily. *Fiona Stone will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Paulette Hawkins' Paulette could augment the abilities of others. She did not seem to produce any sort of spark or visible sign when she used the ability. It could have a negative effect on the other person, such as when she forced Brandon Lewis to permanently mimic a tree. 'Ando Masahashi' Ando can augment the abilities of others. When he does, it is visible as a form of red energy, like a spark or lightning. This energy can also be used offensively to injure or kill, to destroy electronic equipment and to perform electro-shock therapy, and he has occasionally just produced small amounts of red sparks in his hands with no other effect apart from being visible. The ability has also been called "supercharging". 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro can do the same as Ando with the ability, as he absorbed the ability from him. However, he is yet to discover the additional uses apart from augmenting. He can use the ability on others or on the other abilities he has absorbed, and he can then specifically target which ability he strengthens. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz has absorbed this ability from Keitaro. She therefore has the same limits as Keitaro and Ando. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter']] Petrelli Peter has the same limits as Ando, but could also potentially use the ability to augment himself. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Peter and her brother. 'Lily Stevens' Lily has very similar limits to Ando. She too displays the ability as a red spark. She can augment others and herself, use the energy offensively and use it to destroy electrical equipment. Sometimes her augmentation can have a permanent effect, such as when she augmented Danny Maxxted's life/death touch, enabling him to revive. She seems able to choose which ability she augments, if she focuses on a particular one, but if not, she will either augment the more active one, or the ability the person is using or attempting to use at the time. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Since Daniel mimicked this ability from Lily, he has the same limits as she does. He can use it to augment his own abilities and then chooses which one he affects. 'Anna Vaughan' Since she duplicated this ability from Lily, Anna has the same limits. 'Katie Greene' Katie too will have similar limits to her mother. 'Fiona Stone' Fiona's ability will be derived from her mother's ability manipulation and mimicry. She will be capable of augmenting the abilities of others, enabling them to achieve a potential of ability use which they otherwise couldn't. It will often have a permanent effect. She will manifest this ability when she augments her mother, giving Leora the ability to heal herself as well as other people. Normally, the augmentation will be invisible, but she could also make it visible as a coloured spark of light. She won't be able to augment her own abilities. However, she won't be immune, meaning that she could be possibly augmented by others. The energy form used in the augmentation could also released as an offensive attack, or used to destroy electrical equipment. Similar Abilities *Ability manipulation includes augmentating abilities *Personal productivity will augment when used on an evolved human *Amplification can augment abilities, among other things *Stability manipulation can make an ability more or less stable *Ability acceleration is the ability to strengthen one's own abilities *Adrenaline inducing is the ability to induce adrenaline into the adrenal glands Category:Abilities